


Protección

by begok



Series: De protección y añoranza [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: La fiesta en honor de Max ha despertado miedos que los asistentes pensaban ocultos y Magnus está dispuesto a hacer que Alec olvide los suyos.





	Protección

**Author's Note:**

> Durante el 2x08

La fiesta no ha ido exactamente como esperaba. Por no hablar de que le han robado un valioso y precioso objeto. Pero sobre todo ha estado a punto de perder a Alec y no va a perdonar eso.  
Nunca.  
Le observa de reojo mientras despiden a sus amigos, todos cabizbajos y preocupados por la información que acaban de conocer y por las experiencias de las últimas horas. Jace parece de peor humor de lo normal mientras mira ceñudo cómo Simon coge la mano de Clary cuando se despiden. Empieza a pensar que va a ser una larga noche cuando el rubio nefilim bufa y gruñe.  
\- Voy a cambiarme. Necesito salir de aquí.  
Alec y Magnus permanecen en la entrada, todavía asimilando lo que han vivido. El brujo tiene que contenerse porque lo único que le apetece es esconder a su novio bajo todos los hechizos de protección que conoce para que nunca más pueda estar en peligro. Alec parece normal, pero bajo toda esa apariencia, Magnus, que lo conoce muy bien, puede ver que aún está un poco desorientado, así que se acerca a él para acariciar su espalda con suavidad, sólo para dejarle saber que está ahí y no va a dejarle.  
Unos minutos más tarde, Jace vuelve a salir de su habitación con unos vaqueros negros y una cazadora de cuero.  
\- No me esperéis despiertos.  
\- Tampoco es que pensáramos hacerlo ¬responde Magnus mientras la puerta se cierra tras el rubio.  
Con un movimiento dramático de los dedos, Magnus da media vuelta y camina hacia el salón, cogiendo la mano de su novio para que le acompañe. Espera que Alec le siga dócilmente tras lo que ha pasado, así que se sorprende cuando es el nefilim el que comienza a tirar de él hasta llegar frente a la ventana de la terraza.  
No se siente muy cómodo estando allí, pero Alec parece necesitar demostrarle o demostrarse que todo está bien tras romper el hechizo.  
\- ¿Una copa?  
Sabe que Alec la aceptará aunque no es un gran bebedor, pero está convencido de que la necesita. El cazador de sombras coge su vaso y bebe un sorbo, poniendo un gesto desagradable en el rostro antes de apurarlo de un trago.  
\- Gracias.  
El agradecimiento queda flotando en el aire mientras Alec y Magnus se miran a los ojos. Ambos saben que no es solo por la bebida, pero ninguno parece estar dispuesto a hablar de ello en esos momentos.  
Magnus se siente extrañamente conmovido y rodea la cintura de su novio con los brazos, levantando el rostro para besarle suavemente en los labios. Alec tarda en responder, pero cuando lo hace Magnus no puede evitar estremecerse por la necesidad que percibe.  
No quiere decir lo que va a decir, pero entiende que Alec en ese momento quiera estar con su familia, sobre todo ahora que Max está en la ciudad. Y Maryse. Aunque nadie en su sano juicio querría pasar tiempo con esa mujer, por mucho que sean sus hijos.  
\- ¿Quieres que abra un portal hasta el Instituto o prefieres que te acompañe mientras damos un paseo?  
\- Quiero quedarme, Magnus.  
Asiente porque eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar y porque estaba dispuesto a saltarse la prohibición de Aldertree para pasar la noche en el Instituto con Alec si era necesario. Empieza a estar cansado de ese nefilim y sus ridículas normas de todos modos.  
Coge la mano de Alec y le lleva hasta el dormitorio, tan solo iluminado con la luz de luna. Se quita la americana y observa de reojo cómo lo hace Alec. Los movimientos del cazador de sombras son lentos, como si aún no hubiera despertado del todo del hechizo, hasta que sus ojos se cruzan y algo parece cambiar. Su mirada, hasta ese momento algo perdida, se enciende y su gesto se relaja visiblemente.  
Magnus se acerca a él y pone una de sus manos en la cadera de su novio, que corresponde al gesto pasando un brazo por su cintura y estrechándole con tanta fuerza que le cuesta respirar. Levanta el rostro y le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua, mordiéndolos y succionándolos hasta que Alec gruñe y clava los dedos en su brazo.  
Nunca jamás el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn había sentido una necesidad tan apremiante de proteger a alguien, tampoco tanto miedo a perderlo como el que ha sentido esa noche al ver a Alec a punto de caer al vacío. Siente cómo la frustración, el miedo y la pasión se van acumulando en su interior y no encuentra otra forma de hacerlos salir que besando al nefilim como jamás ha besado a nadie, poniendo todo esos sentimientos y muchos otros en los que aún no está dispuesto a pensar en cada beso y cada caricia.  
Esta vez no se preocupa por dejar que sea Alec el que marque el ritmo, como siempre ha hecho desde que comenzaron su relación por miedo a precipitarse y asustarle. Esa noche necesita desesperadamente quitarse esa sensación de vacío que se le ha instalado en el pecho y la única forma que conoce es ésa: enredarse en los brazos de Alec y enredarle a él en los suyos.  
Alec responde a sus besos con tanta pasión como la que Magnus pone cada vez que sus labios se rozan. Sus manos apartan la tela de la ropa con agilidad, buscando la cálida piel, que acaricia primero con lentitud, luego con avidez, con caricias cada vez más atrevidas.  
Se desnudan rápidamente, acariciando la piel expuesta cada vez que una prenda cae al suelo, sin parar de besarse mientras lo hacen, bebiendo los gemidos del otro y respirando los suspiros.  
Ya no hay rastro del Alec desorientado que una hora antes yacía sobre el suelo de su terraza, los ojos del nefilim brillan de deseo, pero Magnus le conoce demasiado bien para pasar por alto eso que también ve en ellos y que no había visto hasta esa noche. No sabe ponerle nombre, no es debilidad, no es vulnerabilidad, pero mientras le mira, el brujo sabe cómo hacerlo desaparecer.  
Entrelaza los dedos con los de Alec y le acompaña hasta la cama, mientras el cazador de sombras se tumba sobre el colchón, Magnus puede notar su nerviosismo así que se tumba a su lado, acariciando con ternura su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello. Toma su rostro con dulzura y le obliga a mirarle. Pero antes de que pueda formular la pregunta, Alec asiente y le besa, todo pasión y lengua y labios reclamando su boca, haciéndole olvidarse de la locura que ha resultado ser la fiesta.  
Cubre el cuerpo de Alec con el suyo lentamente, notando cómo se eriza su piel cada vez que entra en contacto con la del cazador de sombras. Uno de los brazos de Alec rodea su cintura mientras con la otra mano recorre su costado y su brazo y Magnus siente que arde bajo ese contacto, tan leve que apenas lo nota, pero tan profundo que llega hasta lugares que nunca nadie había tocado.  
Traza el contorno de la runa que Alec tiene en el cuello con la lengua, lamiendo y besando hasta que su novio jadea su nombre. Desciende por su pecho, acariciando con sus labios y sus dedos el resto de las marcas que cubren la piel del nefilim, incluso aquellas que el tiempo ha vuelto plateadas, como si no se supiese ya de memoria cada rincón de su cuerpo y ésa fuera la primera vez que lo explora. Alec se deja hacer, observándole con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta y el rubor en las mejillas.  
Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Magnus siente un estremecimiento, incapaz de creerse que algo tan hermoso esté en su lecho, mascullando su nombre entre gemidos de placer. Mete las manos en su pelo y tira suavemente de sus cabellos mientras mete la lengua en su boca y succiona sus labios. Alec le estrecha con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y separa las piernas para dejar que se acomode entre ellas y el simple gesto manda una descarga eléctrica por todos sus músculos.  
Se bebe los gemidos de Alec cuando acaricia sus muslos, sus músculos relajándose bajo los mágicos dedos del brujo. Se estremece cuando el nefilim lame su cuello, succionando suavemente sobre su nuez antes de besar el contorno de su mandíbula.  
Toda la seguridad que sentía cuando empezaron a besarse empieza a desaparecer porque le preocupa que Alec quiera hacer eso porque se siente vulnerable y no porque realmente quiera hacerlo. Y entonces ese vacío que sigue presionándole el pecho se haría aún más grande. Se obliga a apartarse de los labios del nefilim y le mira a los ojos, Alec puede ver la preocupación en su gesto y acaricia su mejilla, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa abierta y franca que le vuelve loco. Antes de que tome una decisión, Alec le pone el lubricante en la mano y le besa como si necesitase sus besos tanto como el aire.  
Se toma todo el tiempo del mundo en preparar a Alec, acariciándole y besándole antes, usando sus dedos hasta que el cazador de sombras se retuerce sobre la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas mientras el sudor cubre su cuerpo. Magnus realmente no puede apartar la mirada de su novio, tan hermoso que le duele no mirarle.  
\- Magnus…  
La voz de Alec suena grave y ronca y el tono hace que a Magnus se le erice el vello de todo el cuerpo. Vuelve a tener dudas y se detiene mientras lame la runa de velocidad de su brazo, como si la hubiera activado, Alec le empuja con una velocidad que le sorprende pero con suavidad y determinación hasta que está tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, con el nefilim sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Desde esa posición, Alec le observa, todo determinación y pasión y fuego en la mirada y Magnus sabe que, llegados a ese punto, nada va a detenerle.  
Pasea la mirada por el glorioso cuerpo desnudo del nefilim y se le seca la boca al ver cómo su pecho se mueve por su agitada respiración. Se besan mientras Alec busca una mejor posición y cuando se coloca sobre sus caderas, Magnus mira su rostro, desde esa posición, al brujo le asaltan recuerdos del balcón y Alec subido a la barandilla, a punto de caer al vacío, y siente vértigo.  
Tumba a Alec de nuevo sobre la cama y vuelve a cubrirle con su cuerpo, acomodándose entre sus piernas abiertas mientras le muerde los labios con la rabia contenida causada por el miedo a perderle. El nefilim gruñe como protesta, pero le devuelve el beso, clavando los dedos en su cintura y moviendo las caderas para provocarle.  
Tan lentamente como su deseo se lo permite, Magnus besa la mandíbula de Alec, trazando luego su contorno con la lengua hasta que llega a su oreja y muerde el lóbulo suavemente. El cazador de sombras jadea bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose para buscar más fricción, y Magnus sonríe contra la piel de su cuello.  
Se adentra poco a poco en su cuerpo, notando cómo Alec se tensa a su alrededor y se detiene, acariciando su estómago mientras besa su hombro. Respira hondo un par de veces para aclarar un poco su mente, le desea tanto en ese momento que es una tortura no hacerlo de una sola embestida.  
\- Relájate, Alexander ¬susurra las palabras en el tono más suave que puede, aunque su voz suena ronca y un poco ansiosa.  
Alec asiente y respira hondo antes de buscar su boca y separarle los labios con la lengua. Se besan durante una eternidad o un segundo, Magnus no lo sabe muy bien, solo sabe que le da vueltas la cabeza y que necesita hacer eso ya. Desesperadamente.  
Entre besos, caricias y palabras susurradas junto al oído, Magnus consigue vencer las barreras de Alec y cuando está totalmente en su interior, el brujo tiene que detenerse y respirar hondo, muchas veces, porque la presión y el calor y esa intimidad que jamás había sentido con nadie antes le están oprimiendo el corazón.  
Borra a besos el gesto de dolor del nefilim y sólo cuando Alec le devuelve la sonrisa, Magnus comienza a mecerse en su interior, lentamente al principio, dejando que su novio se acostumbre a la intromisión y a la sensación de tenerle dentro, más rápido cuando Alec empieza a disfrutarlo y se aferra a sus caderas para llevarlo más profundamente en cada embestida.  
Bajo la luz de la luna, el cuerpo de Alec parece brillar y Magnus no puede evitar acariciarlo con adoración y besarlo con arrebato. Sobre todo esa noche, con lo cerca que ha estado de perderle y sabiendo lo que eso significaría para él.  
\- Magnus… por el ángel…  
Sonríe contra la runa de su hombro, gruñendo cuando Alec clava los dedos en sus glúteos y le obliga a enterrarse aún más profundamente en su interior. El cazador de sombras tiene la mirada oscurecida y sus pupilas brillan de puro deseo mientras se muerde el labio inferior para acallar los jadeos, su piel está cubierta de sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas y Magnus es incapaz de apartar la mirada de su bello rostro.  
Cuando Alec empieza a moverse buscando un poco más de fricción que alivie su desatendida erección, el brujo introduce la mano entre sus cuerpos y empieza a masturbarle. El ruido, mitad jadeo y mitad suspiro, que escapa de los labios de Alec es lo más erótico que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn ha escuchado en toda su larga vida.  
En cuestión de minutos, Alec gime incoherencias entre besos, mientras sus caderas chocan a un ritmo descoordinado y enloquecedor. Magnus siente que su cuerpo va a comenzar a arder en cualquier momento pero es incapaz de detenerse, aunque no cree que Alec le dejara en caso de que lo intentara.  
Unas descargas eléctricas comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo, anticipándose al clímax, cuando siente la mano de Alec acariciando su brazo hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Unos segundos después el cazador de sombras se deshace en su mano y Magnus se deja llevar por un orgasmo que le hace ver luces blancas tras los párpados y sentir fuegos artificiales en la boca del estómago.  
Se bebe los últimos estertores del orgasmo de Alec a besos, lamiéndole los labios y besando su rostro. Nota el cuerpo del nefilim totalmente relajado bajo el suyo aunque sus piernas siguen enredadas con las de Magnus y sus dedos entrelazados con tanta fuerza que ambos tienen los nudillos blancos.  
Entierra el rostro en el hueco que forman el cuello y el hombro de Alec y suspira cuando su novio acaricia su espalda con la otra mano. Aspira el intenso olor del nefilim y sonríe porque no recuerda haberse sentido más en casa que estando con Alec Lightwood.  
\- ¿Estás…?  
\- Perfectamente ¬Alec le interrumpe y besa su cuello.  
Ignora el gruñido de desaprobación de Alec cuando su unión se rompe y se mueve hasta estar tumbado de lado en la cama, junto al costado de su novio, al que empuja suavemente para que se dé la vuelta hasta que su espalda está contra el pecho del brujo. Magnus pasa un brazo por debajo de su cuello y entrelaza los dedos con los de Alec mientras le abraza con el otro, estrechándole contra su cuerpo en un gesto de protección que los dos fingen no reconocer pero que ambos agradecen.  
Besa su nuca con dulzura y acaricia su hombro con la nariz antes de cerrar los ojos.  
\- Mañana abriré un portal para que llegues a tiempo a la ceremonia de Max.  
\- Puedo ir andando, Magnus.  
\- Lo sé, pero entonces tendrías que irte antes ¬pega sus labios a la suave piel del cuello de Alec¬ y no quiero que te vayas tan pronto ¬susurra las últimas palabras.  
Los dos son conscientes de que Magnus no se refiere únicamente a la ceremonia de Max, pero ninguno dice nada más al respecto. Permanecen en silencio unos segundos, antes de que Alec asienta y entrelace los dedos de su otra mano con la del brujo y estreche más el abrazo.  
\- Bien… Vale.  
Magnus vuelve a sonreír y besa su mejilla mientras cierra los ojos, aunque no tiene intención de dormirse hasta asegurarse de que Alec no se queda dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido en la fiesta.  
\- Duerme. Max te va a necesitar mañana.


End file.
